This invention relates generally to the making of golf club heads; and more particularly to making heads that consist of a lightweight metal shell surrounding a relatively heavy core.
Effective die design and a well-defined process capability will combine to produce quality die castings. Proper attention to die casting process control will result in consistently high quality irons. But one-body die cast metal woods are not successfully manufactured yet, since metal woods require a large interior hollow.
It is found that a sand core cannot maintain its volume and shape under high temperature and pressure during molten metal die casting. If a sand core is made to maintain its volume and shape during die casting, it can not be removed or cleaned up from the inside of a one-body cast metal wood. The difficulty of one-body die casting of metal woods consists in how to make an effective core which is tough enough against high pressure and temperature in die casting and is yet also easily removed or cleaned up in post casting operations.